Strawberry & Chocolate
by Kyasariin
Summary: Momoko/Kaoru. Oneshot. Shoujo-ai. Slightly manga based. Momoko is rejected once again, so Kaoru takes her out to make her feel better... If you don't like, don't read.


_A/N: This is pretty different from my previous fanfic... This is shoujo-ai, as in, **lesbians**_**, **_so if you don't like that, don't read it, and please... Don't flame. ^^;;; Thanks, and, enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"Why?" moaned Momoko, throwing her arms up in defeat. "Why, why, WHY?"<p>

It was June, and the buzz of the students' chatter filled the air in the schoolyard; almost everyone was busy discussing their summer plans. Miyako paid little attention to Momoko as they walked down the sidewalk, as she was engrossed in her new cell phone. Kaoru, however, was getting annoyed with the redhead's babbling.

"Will you give it a rest already?" she snapped. "So Natsuki rejected you again – big deal! Just get over it!"

Momoko looked at her friend miserably. "But what about my summer love?" she complained. "I see it all the time in manga!" Before she could get into detail, Kaoru cut her off.

"This isn't a manga, Momoko!" she said sternly. "Face it, Natsuki is _never_ going to fall for you!"

"What?" cried Momoko. "I can't believe you! You're so mean!" She pouted and crossed her arms, looking away from Kaoru.

"Whatever," Kaoru muttered. "Anyway, we're almost there." She pointed, and sure enough, Professor Utonium's lab was only about a block away. Hearing that, Miyako put her cell phone into her bag. As they walked, Momoko couldn't help but think of Natsuki. He was very rude to her this time – more rude than usual. She sighed. What was it about her that he despised so much? She _knew_ it wasn't her looks. _"Why won't you love me?" _she thought desperately. _"Natsuki-kun..!" _

"NATSUKI-KUN!" a young girl shouted playfully.

Momoko froze. _"What was that? It couldn't _possibly_ be..!" _she thought. The voice seemed to be coming from the park. She peered her head around a brick wall to see the commotion. Miyako and Kaoru exchanged dismayed looks.

Momoko's jaw dropped when she saw them. Standing next to the fountain was Hikari Komiyuno, a girl she knew from school, and Natsuki Urawa himself! She strained to listen to them, but they were keeping their voices low now. By this point, Miyako and Kaoru were watching, too.

"Momoko-san..." Miyako breathed.

Kaoru grabbed Momoko's shoulder. "Let's go," she said, quietly but firmly.

Suddenly, Natsuki pulled Hikari to him and kissed her.

"HUH?" shrieked Momoko as she instantly began to cry. Miyako and Kaoru pulled her away as fast as they possibly could, hoping that the young couple didn't notice them.

* * *

><p>The professor and Ken covered their ears as Momoko let out another earsplitting sob, her head buried in her arms on the table.<p>

"Momoko, please don't cry, wan!" Peach said, hopping up and licking Momoko on the top of her head. She ignored him.

"Don't worry about him..." Ken said desperately. "Hey, isn't Heroman on?"

"I don't care!" Momoko yelled, giving Ken a glare that made him recoil in fear.

Miyako sighed and put her cell phone down. "Momoko-san," she said. "I think Ken is right... Maybe you should get over him..." She gave Momoko a big smile. "Don't worry! I'm sure that there's someone out there for you!" However, her attempt at cheerfulness was futile.

"That's easy for you to say!" snarled Momoko. "You already have someone! You've been texting Takaaki all day!"

Miyako's face turned scarlet. "I-It's not like that," she said. "That's different!"

"It is not!" Momoko fired bac. "How would you feel if Takaaki started going out with another girl, huh? It would hurt, WOULDN'T IT?"

Miyako's blue eyes began to fill with tears. "M-Momoko-san, b-be nice..." she stuttered.

Kaoru grabbed Momoko's arm and pulled her up out of her seat. "Come on," she said. "Let's get out of here."

"Get off!" cried Momoko as Kaoru pulled her out of the room. "Whare are you taking me?"

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again what we're doing here," Momoko asked, glaring at Kaoru with her arms crossed. The two girls were sitting at a small table, outside of their favorite ice cream shop. Kaoru tried her best to avoid Momoko's glare. <em>"That's a good question," <em>Kaoru thought. _"What _are_ we doing here?"_

"I thought you needed to take your mind off of it," Kaoru muttered. That was really the best excuse she could come up with.

"So, you thought you could buy me happiness?"

"Well, come on," Kaoru said with a smirk. "Ice cream always does cheer you up! As a matter of fact, any sweet does."

"Well, I don't want any," Momoko said stubbornly.

Kaoru shook her head, trying to surpress a knew that Momoko had to be faking at this point – when would she _ever_ turn down ice cream?

"What can I get for you girls?" the waitress asked happily.

"Nothing," Momoko said haughtily. "I'm _leaving._" She began to stand up, but Kaoru's glare made her sit back down. "Fine...I'll have strawberry..." she said.

"I'll have chocolate chip," Kaoru said. The waitress nodded and walked off. It was a couple of awkward minutes before she came back out with their ice cream. The two girls sat quietly across from each other, not saying a word. Momoko tried to look angry, but as the minutes went past, she was starting to feel more calm. Kaoru was also able to pick up on this, and was grateful that her idea was working – whatever her idea actually was.

Finally, the waitress came out with their ice cream. Momoko began to dig into hers as soon as she got it, making Kaoru laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Momoko asked. "Mmm... I forgot how good this ice cream is..."

"Nothing," said Kaoru, laughing more. She took a bite of her ice cream. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mmm..." Momoko was still focused on her ice cream. "Huh? I mean, yeah..."

"Good," Kaoru said. "I'm glad to hear it."

A few more minutes passed. Finally, Momoko got up the courage to ask Kaoru what she had been wondering the whole time:

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked nonchalantly as they walked down the sidewalk. They have long since finished their ice cream and were now walking back to the lab.

"I knew what?"

"That Natsuki-kun was going out with Hikari..."

Kaoru was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I did..." she finally said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Momoko exclaimed. She was glad that she didn't ask this earlier – it would have been a disaster.

Kaoru sighed. "Well, first of all, I thought you knew," she said. "All of the other fangirls knew. They've been talking about it for a while. And also, I didn't want to upset you."

"Why?" Momoko replied, skeptical. "You never cared about upsetting me before."

Kaoru looked at her. "Do you think I _want_ to go out of my way to upset you? Of course I don't. I only say those kinds of things to you whenever you're being an idiot... No offense." She stretched, feeling awkward again. "And anyway, I thought you already knew..."

Momoko sighed. "I guess you're right..." Finally, they were back in front of the lab. Not wanting to go in quite yet, Momoko stood out in front.

"Thanks for getting me ice cream," she said. "But... Why did you do it?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make you feel better. I didn't like seeing you cry like that..."

"You really care about me, don't you?" Momoko said quietly.

Kaoru turned around and looked at her. "Yeah," she said, smiling gently. "Of course I do."

Momoko looked into Kaoru's eyes, blushing. That smile was so genuine... It was what she had wanted to see all along.

"Kaoru..." she whispered as her friend began to walk away. Momoko ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Kaoru stopped.

"Momoko?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Thank you..." Momoko said as she started to cry again. "Thank you so much..."

Kaoru turned around to embrace her properly. "Don't mention it," she said, blushing. "Really, it was no problem..." Momoko looked up at her, and Kaoru's eyes widened. _"What does she want..?" _Kaoru wondered, but she already knew the answer. Slowly, Kaoru leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Momoko was blushing harder than she ever had before, taken over by the warmth of Kaoru against her. She had never thought of something like this before, but it seemed so natural, she just didn't care. When Kaoru finally pulled away, she still held on, not wanting to let go of the precious moment.

"Come on," Kaoru said gently. "Let's go back to the lab..."

Momoko nodded and they walked back in, hand in hand. _"Maybe I'll have a summer love after all," _she thought happily.


End file.
